BG100
Biogasoline is gasoline produced from biomass such as algae. Like traditionally produced gasoline, it contains between 6 (hexane) and 12 (dodecane) carbon atoms per molecule and can be used in internal-combustion engines. BG100, or 100% biogasoline, can immediately be used as a drop-in substitute for petroleum gasoline in any conventional gasoline engine, and can be distributed in the same fueling infrastructure, as the properties match traditional gasoline from petroleum. Dodecane requires a small percentage of octane booster to match gasoline. Ethanol fuel (E85) requires a special engine and has lower combustion energy and corresponding fuel economy. Despite the similarities there is one large difference between gasoline and BG100. Oil reserves are finite and are diminishing; this leads to a constant increase in gas prices. Biogas, which is virtually unlimited in supply, benefits from more production; the more production means lower price. Development Europa BG100 began development in the early 2000s in Europe and especially in Europa. In Europa biogasoline was bolstered with the passing of the Vehicle Emissions Reduction Act (VERA) in 1997 and the Green Vehicles Act in 2007. BG100 was the preferred alternate fuel source for motor vehicles as it did not require replacing engines and could use the network of gas stations in existance. As of 2010, Europa produces about 25% of the world's biofuels Middle East A country to really take interest in this was the United Emirates, which helped in the creation of "algae farms" in order to manufacture this. In 2004 the government began to fund these and encouraged them to be set up. Since it is still prospering from its oil deposits, the Emirates have not passed laws similar to Europa, but has seen about 18% of Drivers switch to using BG100. Presently Emirates Group has led in BG100 R&D and production. Saudi Arabia is the other Middle-Eastern nation involved in this, but not as heavily. They followed with this program in 2006. The Middle East currently produces about 70% of BG100. Others The remaining production of BG100 (about 5%) is mostly in Europe, especially among nations in the European Economic and Trade Alliance. Cultivation Algaculture, the farming of species of algae, is the process by which algae are grown. They are often grown in "raceway-type" ponds or in other closed settings. Other uses of this algae include manufacturing bioplastics, which accounts for 21% of Europan algae use. When the algae has grown, they go though a process where they are converted from plant to fuel. In this, the other by-products is water. Uses Automobiles The largest and most important use of Biogas is for automobiles. Between 1999 and 2009 the percentage of cars using BG100 had grown exponentially to become the largest energy source in Europa being used to power cars. The main reason is its practicability, as there are virtually no added costs to using BG100. Other transportation BG100, as an instant substitute for gasoline is now used on airplanes, boats and other land vehicles. Both the RAFE and the Royal Navy of Europa only run their vehicles on BG100 and they carry their own fuel on missions as to not use gasoline. EuroAir began fueling its airplanes with biogas and since 2007 their whole fleet runs on it. BG100 was also introduced to other nations. Countries like West Germany, Spain and Portugal have started algae farms and now about 30% of their land vehicles run on it. Category:Technology Category:Europa